This invention relates to a door hinge and will have particular application to a form of hinge which allows misalignment of the hinge components.
Heretofore, if the axis of rotation of the hinge pins within the hinge knuckles were misaligned, the door would bind and not fit properly into a sealed position relative to the wall opening. This was particularly an acute problem with contoured doors in which the pivot axis of the hinges are many times not in vertical alignment.
In this invention the hinge member is designed so that the pin has an enlarged central portion, somewhat in the shape of a ball, with oppositely extending coaxial shank portions. The ball portion of the pin fits snugly within the cylindrical opening of the knuckle to allow essentially fixed journalled rotating movement of the pin relative to the knuckle while the free fitting shanks of the pin within the knuckle allow a tilting movement of the pin relative to the knuckle. In this manner misalignment of the axes of the pins can be accommodated so as to allow free and precise pivotal movement of the door about its hinge members.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a hinge member for a door which accommodates vertical misalignment of the pin relative to the receiving knuckle of the hinge member.
Another object of this invention is to provide in combination a door having its hinge members able to accommodate misalignment of the pins of the hinge members.
Other objects to this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.